


Stay Alive For Me

by SpiderwebStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asra (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Other, Red Plague (The Arcana), Sweet Asra (The Arcana), The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Vesuvia (The Arcana), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderwebStories/pseuds/SpiderwebStories
Summary: Asra frets over his apprentice, afraid he will lose her again.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Stay Alive For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song Truce by Twenty One Pilots
> 
> ****NEED TO KNOW TO UNDERSTAND****  
> My mc is attacked by the devil while Asra is away and is found by Muriel who contacts Asra. This is a couple days after when they are home and she is asleep.

Asra's P.O.V.  
Brought to you by a snek

I sat at MC's bedside, holding her hand in mine as the candle on the table next to me flickered and illuminated the room in its warm golden glow. I glanced up, focusing on the gentle rise and fall of her chest; the only sign she was alive. I couldn't remember the last night I'd gotten a full night's rest or slept in the bed with her, not after the Devil attacked her. I hadn't slept beside her in fear I'd rip her stitches in my sleep and I was terrified that if I slept through the night that something would happen to her while I wasn't awake. I hadn't realized I was crying until I noticed my tears falling onto the hand that held hers. I laced my fingers with hers and begged, "Stay alive...stay alive for me," I sobbed before snapping my head up when I heard her stir. She'd turned her head so that she was looking in my direction. Her eyes fluttered open, and I let go of her hand. "Asra?" Her voice was gentle and comforting, "Are you alright?" I nodded, wiping away my tears with the heel of my palm. "I'm fine," Concern filled her face as she propped herself up slightly, "No you're not, you're crying," She reached out wiping away tears that had refused to stop falling. "I didn't want you to see me like this, I'm sorry," Her expression softened even more if that was possible. "Asra, my love," She said, stroking my cheek. "What's wrong? For real this time,"

"I'm scared," I answered, taking her hand back and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose you again. I haven't gotten a full night's sleep since before you got attacked because I'm afraid something will happen to you while I'm asleep. Something that I could have prevented, and that you'll be gone because of me...just like last time," She sat up more and I moved to stop her but she continued, despite the pain. "Asra I'm not going anywhere and I'm not getting into what happened before but that wasn't your fault. Alright? None of this is," She squeezed my hand in return, "I love you beyond reason and I'm so incredibly lucky to have you. You are amazing and you're taking such good care of me. But you need to take care of yourself too," She said with a small smile, "I'm not leaving you and I'm going to be okay my love," I broke down in tears again, sobbing before cupping her face and kissing her. "I love you," I whispered, resting my forehead against hers. "I love you too," She pulled away and caressed my cheek, "Now sleep, I'll be here when you wake," Smiling, I rested my head on the edge of the bed, her hand stroking my hair as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
